


Stay True To Your Shelf

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace!Blake Belladonna, Ace/Aro Penny Polindena, Ace/Aro Ruby Rose, Aphobia, F/F, Internalised aphobia, Self-Worth Issues, guess who’s an ass?, its the goatman, referenced abuse, the goatman’s an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Yang meets Tukson’s niece, she’s drawn to her straight away. But perhaps “straight” is the wrong word?Sit back and watch as feelings develop and blossom for our bees.
Relationships: Bumbleby - Relationship, Nuts ‘n Dolts - Queer Platonic
Comments: 62
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an ask I received on tumblr. 
> 
> As an Asexual Aromantic, I’ve always loved the idea of a Queer Platonic Nuts n Dolts relationship. But recently I’ve had my eyes opened to an Ace Blake. Let’s see how well this works.

“Miss Xiao Long. What can I do for my favourite customer?”

Yang let out an amused snort. Tukson was as warm and friendly as ever.

“Your favourite customer needs the most embarrassing romantic novel you’ve got.” Tukson rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Is it that time of year already?” Yang grinned. Every year on Valentine’s Day, she bought her kid sister the cheesiest, most embarrassing book she could find. Granted, she veered away from anything that might have anything sexual in it because she knew that it made Ruby uncomfortable. She understood that being an ace aro in their society could be difficult at times for the young girl. But seeing as Ruby wasn’t romance adverse, she enjoyed making fun of her a little. Naturally, Ruby returned the favour during Pride month.

“Yup. You know the drill, old man.” Tukson growled playfully and glared at her.

“Careful, girl. I could charge you extra.”

“Aw, but then I’d take my business elsewhere.” Yang scolded in a perfect imitation of your typical, pain in the ass customer.

“Oh no. Whatever will we do, Uncle.” Yang blinked in surprise at the voice that shouted sarcastically from the back.

“Uhhh…”

“Blake Belladonna! What have I told you about giving customers attitude?” Tukson scolded playfully. “Please forgive my niece. She just moved here for college and is staying with me. Naturally, I put her to work.”

“Yes, because selling and reading books is such hard work, Uncle Tukson.” Yang bit her lip in an attempt to stop her laugh from spilling out at the rather insulted look in the store owner’s face.

“Just for that sass, young lady, you can deal with Miss Xiao Long. Off your backside.” Tukson quipped as he headed into the back room. Shortly after, somebody else came out. Yang was quick to pick her jaw off of the ground.

She was beautiful. Intelligent amber eyes, athletic, dark hair with a pair of cat ears poking through it, Tukson’s niece looked like she could have played a leading role in a Night Keiraly movie. Black ripped jeans, high heeled boots and a white button down with rolled up sleeves completed the look. Throw in a suit and you’d have a very weak Yang.

“So… Tukson’s niece, huh?” Yang said with a charming smile.

“Yes. Although you wouldn’t know that we’re family considering the fact he treats his other workers better than his own, poor niece who only considers him to be her hero!” Blake pointedly raised her voice as Yang leaned on the counter opposite Blake.

“I’m pretty sure there are no other workers here.”

“Oh? Huh. That’s interesting.” Blake hummed thoughtfully, placing a finger to her chin before leaning in conspiratorially. “No wonder I’m over worked.” Yang giggled lightly. She was feisty too. Yang liked that in a woman.

“Well. My name’s Yang!”

“Oh I know exactly who you are, Miss Xiao Long.” She intoned dryly, despite the amused twinkle in her eye that Yang was immediately drawn to. “You’re the young woman who buys every single book my Uncle has about engineering. As well as embarrassing your poor, baby sister each year for the past five years. I think I owe you a thank you for keeping my Uncle’s business afloat.” Blake crossed her arms with a playful smirk.

“Ah grapes. It looks like reputation exceeds me.” Yang sighed dramatically. Blake quirked an eyebrow.

“If you’re going to swear, actually fucking swear.” Yang’s eyes widened for a moment in surprise before she let out a bark of laughter as Tukson called out.

“Blake Belladonna! Swear jar!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Uncle! I’m twenty-fucking-four years old!”

“Make that a triple!”

“Shit!”

“Quadruple!”

“…fudge.”

“Better. Swear jar. Now, young lady.” 

Yang was leaning on the counter trying very hard not to laugh. The exchange between uncle and niece was almost adorable. She watched as Blake grabbed a jar and put twenty lien in it.

“I almost feel bad for you.” Yang teased. Blake narrowed her eyes.

“Just tell me what kind of book you need and get the fu-“ She sighed heavily. “Get the fudge out.” She muttered, despite the amused smile on her face.

“Yes ma’am.” Yang said with a playful salute, earning a light giggle from the other girl. “Okay. So I embarrass my baby sister in front of her friends each year. But this year’s gotta be especially embarrassing!”

“Oh?” Blake leaned forward with interest. “And why’s that?” Yang shot her a cheeky grin.

“My sister’s got her first partner and I want to embarrass the girls so badly, they won’t be able to look at me for a week.” Blake nodded thoughtfully.

“Do want the book to be sexual at all?” Yang made a face.

“Nah, both of them are really uncomfortable with that sort of thing. I don’t want to do that to them. Just some harmless embarrassment. That’s all.” Blake’s face softened slightly, a small, appreciative smile crossing her face.

“Hmm.” She hummed softly. “I admire the fact that you’re being respectful about that. Not may people would be so… considerate.” A shadow seemed to cross Blake’s face for a moment before she shook her head. “I think I know the perfect book for a new partnership.” Blake quickly moved to a shelf and scanned the covers before grabbing one and bringing it over to the counter.

“This one is about soulmates. But with a twist.” As Blake spoke, her eyes lit up happily. Great. She’s passionate. As if Yang didn’t already find her immensely attractive. “It’s about two young women who are destined for each other. But their relationship is more of a… queer platonic one.” Yang’s eyebrows shot up. 

“How did you…” She panicked for a moment. She didn’t out them, did she?!

“You’re fine.” Blake reassured with a smile. “It’s just that I can recognise a fellow ace when I hear one.” Oh. Blake was simply ace and learned to pick up on cues. Thank God.

“So your _ace_-dar is on point?” Blake smirked at that.

“It’s _ace_-ceptable.” Yang lit up.

“You really _aced_ this whole situation.”

“I think I need to _ace_-ess it first. Let me just get my _bi-ro_ pen to write it down.”

Yang let out a laugh. Gorgeous, smart, passionate and makes great puns. She really was Yang’s type.

“My sister would love you! Well, the whole fellow ace thing at least. She would probably hate the puns, though.” Blake hummed thoughtfully at that. “Anyway, I guess I’ll buy it. Since you’ve been so helpful.” Yang smirked playfully. “Plus I can’t say no to a pretty face.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Blake cooed, cheeks a couple of shades darker and leaning forward. “Then I guess you have no impulse control since you can’t say no to yourself.” Yang gaped in surprise as Blake bagged the book. “That’ll be fifteen lien, sweetheart.” Yang handed over the lien distantly.

“Um. T-thank you.” Her voice cracked. When the hell was the last time that her voice cracked when she was talking to a beautiful woman? Never. The answer was never. She was so much smoother than this.

“Hey, Yang?” She turned at the exit to see Blake leaning her elbow on the counter, chin resting on her curled fist. 

“Yeah?” Blake’s lips curled deviously.

“You may want to think about buying a pickup line book next time you’re in here. You seem to be struggling a little.”

Yang sputtered before turning on her heel and storming out as Blake laughed. She’d barely had a fifteen minute conversation with the girl and she already had Yang flustered. And Yang didn’t even get flustered. She was the one that made girls flustered. What was even happening? 

When she glanced through the window, she saw Blake shaking her head, almost appearing confused. There was something almost… sad and hurt in her expression. Something that went far beyond their interaction. Yang frowned. Was it something she said? She’d have to come back and talk to Blake. See if she made her uncomfortable and apologise if that was the case.

But maybe Blake was lonely. Maybe if she came back, she could strike up a friendship with the girl. Yang knew what it was like to move to a new place and not know anyone. 

Besides, Ruby would be thrilled to meet another person like her and Penny to talk to about their experiences.

But if all of Yang’s interactions with Blake were going to be like this one, she might just have to take Blake up on her advice. Because it appears that Yang had finally met her match. 


	2. What Have I Booked Myself In For?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake deals with her potential romantic crush on Yang Xiao Long while trying to deal with some internalised aphobia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Blake’s not going to have a fun time. If you’re sensitive to aphobia in any form, maybe steer clear of this chapter. Please take care of yourselves first, dear hearts 🖤💛🖤💛

Blake groaned into her pillow. It had been hours since her uncle had closed shop and they headed home. She was still wallowing about her interactions with a blonde woman named Yang Xiao Long.

“Gods, why me?” It’s wasn’t fair. She was definitely attracted to Yang. There was no doubt that she was perhaps the most beautiful woman, no, the most beautiful person that Blake had ever seen. And she seemed clever and emotionally intelligent. 

The problem was that she just wasn’t sexually attracted to her and that was causing some issues for Blake Belladonna. “Do I want to be her friend? Do I want to date her? Was she even hitting on me? Or do I just wish I looked like her?” Blake muttered to herself, agitated.

She knew she didn’t experience sexual attraction. She was ace, after all. But knowing it didn’t make it any easier. Especially since the idea of a romantic relationship was desirable. But no matter how interested she was, she knew from firsthand experience that some people didn’t necessarily… respect that fact. She felt her eyes sting as the thought of him forced its way into her mind. No, she promised herself she wouldn’t waste her time thinking about him. About what he taught her.

So what if she was never going to have partner?! So what if nobody would want somebody like her?! She didn’t need it! She was okay with being alone.

But if that was the case… why did it hurt so bad?

//////////////////////////////////////////////

“Blake, kiddo. You’ve barely touched you salmon. What’s up?” Tukson rumbled worriedly. “Was it that Yang girl? Did she make you uncomfortable? Do I need to go to jail?” Blake let out a forced laugh.

“No, Uncle Tukson. She was actually somewhat amusing. I think I’m just tired. Introvert problems, you know?” She hated lying to him. Her family knew about her orientation and were very supportive. But she still didn’t feel like they could understand. And she really didn’t want to bother them.

Tukson stared at her for a moment before huffing and turning back to his food. The old man had learned that he couldn’t push his niece. She was stubborn, hardheaded and could have a short fuse at times. He suspected that she got it from the Forrest side of the family. 

Blake sighed gratefully and returned to her meal. Soon, she would excuse herself and head to bed. She had to open shop and take care of it on her own during the following day due to some sort of OHS training that her uncle had decided to do.

She couldn’t decide if she was praying for a busy day so that she wouldn’t have time to think or a slow day so she wouldn’t have to interact with too many people.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Turns out, it was a slow day. Which left Blake alone to her thoughts. And since she was still experiencing some confusion over Yang, she was led to thoughts of him. Of the lessons he burned into her. All of her self doubt and insecurities and fears. It wasn’t an ideal situation for the young woman who sat behind the counter, ears pinning anxiously.

“Heeellooooo!” Somebody sang out. Looking up, Blake realised that it was Yang. Why was she here? 

“Uh.” Blake nearly choked in surprise. “F-forget something?” Yang grimaced apologetically.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. And yes, I did.” Yang fiddled with her hair nervously. Was she going to ask Blake out? Wait. She knew Blake was ace. Was she still going to ask her out?! Blake’s mind was going a thousand miles a minute. There was no way… “Uh, I wanted to ask you if I made you uncomfortable yesterday.”

“Come again?” Blake asked. That was unexpected.

“With my behaviour. I just wanted to check in, ya know? You seemed a little out of it after I left so I wanted to apologise if I said something wrong.”

“No. No, you’re fine, Yang.” Blake said quietly, still a bit confused. Yang didn’t know her. Why would she even care?

“Really? Great! Now that that’s out of the way, I do have one more question for you.” Yang said with a charming smile. Blake swallowed nervously. Was she..? “Did you wanna hang out? As friends, I mean? I know it’s hard moving to a new place so maybe I could show you around?” Blake tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her chest. The one that was put there by him. Of course somebody like Yang wouldn’t be interested in somebody like Blake. 

“Um.” Blake thought for a minute. She really needed to get to know some new people in this town. And since Yang already knew ace people and seemed respectful and compassionate, she was a safe bet. “Uh sure. Why not?” Blake smiled hesitantly. Friends were good. She knew what friendships were. She could manage that.

“Awesome! Here’s my number. Call me and we can hang out sometime!” Yang smiled, though there appeared to be a concerned crease between her brows. “Oh! I’ve got to go, but I can’t wait to catch up again.” Yang grinned playfully as she bid Blake farewell. Blake sent her a nervous smile and a small wave and sent her on her way.

It was understandable that some people wouldn’t feel comfortable dating an ace. Adam had made that very clear. But that didn’t make it hurt any less when people lost interest in her because of it. Apparently that’s what happened here.

But on the plus side, she had potentially made a new friend. Her family would be pleased. Yang seemed happy. And Blake was legitimately looking forward to getting to know this girl as a friend.

But it didn’t change the cruel words that whispered in her ears that nobody would ever want her. 


	3. Bad Spelling Makes Me [Sic].

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A text message conversation between the bees. Yang is an awful texter.

Unknown 9:00 pm; Hello. Is this Yang?

To Unknown 9:05 pm; only if u work ina book store

Unknown 9:07 pm; It’s Blake.

To Unknown 9:10 pm; gibe me a sec to save ur name  
To Blake 9:15 pm done :D

Blake 9:19 pm; Yang. Have you never heard of proper grammar and punctuation before?

To Blake 9:22 pm; ruuuude!!!!!   
To Blake 9:23 pm; of cours i have   
To Blake 9:24 pm; but im not gon bother with that in texts   
To Blake 9:25 pm; I shud have known that ud be a nerd :p

Blake 9:30 pm; I think that I already regret this.

To Blake 9:33 pm; nooooo! No ragrets! I hav already adopted u! 

Blake 9:36 pm; I’m twenty-four. Legally speaking, you cannot adopt me, Yang.

To Blake 9:40; k. first of ur no fun :c  
To Blake 9:41; seconly who writes 24 lik dat!!!!  
To Blake 9:43 pm; thirdly dun sass me >:(  
To Blake 9:44 pm; ;)

Blake 9:47 pm; People who actually use the intellect that they’ve been gifted. You should try it some time. Additionally, I tend to use sass a lot. But if it makes to uncomfortable I can dial it back?  
Blake 9:48 And are the emoticons really necessary?

To Blake 9:50 pm; nice wall of text :p  
To Blake 9:51 pm; luky 4 u I love sass so yayy!!  
To Blake 9:52 pm; emotucons!  
To Blake 9:53 pm; who da fuq says emoticon???!!!!

Blake 9:55 pm; … Me, obviously. I did just use the word in my previous text. 

To Blake 9:57 pm; lmao i can feel u smirking at me XD  
To Blake 9:59 so u alrwady think im smart?

Blake 10:02 pm; Parden me?

To Blake 10:05 pm; u said intellect theyve been giben. u think im smart :D

Blake 10:07 pm; I will neither confirm nor deny this. 

To Blake 10:10 pm; i guess ill find out when we hang out :)

Blake 10:13 pm; Speaking of hanging out… Perhaps we could discuss a time to catch up? I don’t wish to bother you.

To Blake 10:15 pm; aw ur so sweet!  
To Blake 10:16 pm; ur not bithring me  
To Blake 10:17 pm; i kno an awesum ramen place  
To Blake 10:18 pm; u in?

Blake 10:20; Firstly, I need you to know that I am severely rolling my eyes at your poor text etiquette. Secondly, that sounds lovely. I have the next couple of days off if that works well for you?

To Blake 10:22 pm; yay! tomorrow at 12 gud?

Blake 10:24 pm; Yes, that suits me fine, Yang. I’ll see you then.

To Blake 10:26 pm; see ya then Belladonna!  
To Blake 10:27 pm; ill text u da address tomoz  
To Blake 10:28 pm; :D

Blake 10:29 pm; Again with the emoticon.

To Blake 10:31 pm; :c embrace da emoji! 

Blake 10:32 pm; Never.

To Blake 10:33 pm; :p

Blake 10:35 pm; Very funny’s, Xiao Long. Anyway, I should head to bed soon. Goodnight, Yang.

To Blake 10:35 pm; gudnite Blake!


	4. Talk Wordy To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake and Yang meet up for lunch. Blake finds herself surprised by the young, blonde woman once more.

Blake quirked an eyebrow at the storefront as she walked up to it. 

Runnin’ Ramen.

‘I certainly hope that it’s not running. Not the best meal to get to know a new friend over.’ Blake snorted at her own joke. ‘Ugh. Sun was right. I am a dork.’

She let out a soft sigh and entered the door and made her way through the restaurant before her nerves could get the better of her. Ahead of her, she could see Yang, dressed in jeans, a simple orange T-shirt with a leather jacket and her hair flowing free, sat at a booth for two.

“Blake!” Yang greeted warmly, standing up and holding out her arms for a hug as Blake went for a handshake. They both let out an awkward laugh before Yang cleared her throat awkwardly and gestured to the booth. “Um. Thanks for meeting me here, Blake.” She smiled, passing Blake a menu. “I bet you’re gonna love this place. It’s great! I come here all the time- Uh… not… like an unhealthy amount, just…. The average amount.”

“Right.” Blake bit back a smile, her left ear twitching in amusement. “An average amount. Got it.”

“Yup.” Yang grinned brightly as Blake carefully examined the menu. After a moment, she felt her eyes widen and her mouth water.

“Brothers. They have tuna ramen here?” She could practically feel her amber eyes gleaming with delight. “Damn it. There goes my waistline.” She added jokingly.

“A favourite of yours?” Yang said, brow quirking curiously, as she smiled.

“Yes. Is that a problem?” Blake said with a slight huff. Sun and Ilia already gave her enough hell about it. She didn’t need Yang, somebody that she barely knew, doing so, as well. 

“No. No problem at all.” Yang assured, shaking her head lightly. “Just curious. I’m a fan of the regular, personally.”

“Hmm.” Blake hummed quietly as a waitress came over and took their orders and headed back to the kitchen. “A bit more mundane than I would expect from you.”

“Maybe I’m just a walking stereotype? Blonde hair, basic…?”

“You’ve bought every single engineering book that my uncle has ever sold.” Blake pointed out quietly, tilting her head slightly. “You’re on a mailing list for new ones that come out. I doubt that there’s anything stereotypical about you.”

“Maybe I’ll disappoint you.”

“Trust me.” Blake chuckled softly, a mirthless smile on her face. “I know disappointment. You and it probably don’t even belong in the same sentence.”

“Ah- Uh.” Yang rubbed her neck with a sheepish smile. “Thanks.” There was an awkward pause for a moment (long enough for Blake to wonder if she had messed this up already) before Yang spoke up again. “Okay. So… favourite colour?”

“Uh.” Blake blinked, slightly blindsided by the question. “Lilac.”

“Cool! I’m a fan of yellow myself. The brighter the better.” Yang grinned, tilting her head curiously at Blake. “Favourite book?”

“Oh.” Blake laughed, leaning forward. “Do not ask me that, Yang. Asking me about books is… not the wisest decision. You’ll wind up with me ranting for the rest of lunch about them and… nobody wants that.”

“Oh come on.” Yang rolled her eyes and mimicked Blake’s body language. “Try me. What book do you like the most?”

“Um. The Sides of War.” Blake said quietly at first, gaging Yang’s reaction. When she gestured with her hand, Blake continued hesitantly. “It’s… about a world with two forces each fighting for control over the world. One represents humanity and the other; fear. Fear and the monster that it creates.”

“Wow. That… sounds dark.”

“It is. But that’s not so different from real life, right?” Blake said, holding out one hand. “There’s a balance. Darkness and light. Hope and fear. Apathy and love. Giving in entirely to one side isn’t can tip the scales and bring it crashing down around your head. Giving into the darkness, fear and apathy can lead to a monster being born. In the story, a man’s dearest friends let that side rule them and eventually, the scattered remains of their kingdoms smouldering lay at their feet.” Blake held out her other hand. “But then, you have other characters that trust too easily. Who think that light and love and forgiveness and friendship will win the day. But when not everyone wants to befriend them, they have to learn how to balance those sides. The man must work with them to figure out that balance and learn from his mistakes. I think that’s true to real life. It’s not all happy rainbows and sunflowers. There’s thorns and storms ahead. You can’t trust blindly or somebody will take advantage of that. But you can’t be so apathetic to the suffering of others, that it stops affecting you or worse, you become the reason why they suffer.” Blake brought her hands together and held them level with each other. “You need to find a balance and maybe help others find that balance too.” Blake looked up from her hands and saw Yang staring at her with an odd expression and immediately flushed and looked away, just as the waitress dropped off their food and wished a pleasant meal. “Sorry. That’s… probably a lot more than you were asking for.” She mumbled, her chest twisting slightly as his words struck her. She picked up her chopsticks and fiddled nervously with her food. “It’s… probably pretty boring.”

“What? No! Don’t apologise!” Yang quickly said, her lilac eyes widening in alarm. “It’s not boring! It’s… fascinating! Really! I just… wasn’t expecting such a thought out answer. Most of my friends aren’t super into reading like me so it took me by surprise.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck, something that Blake was starting to recognise as a nervous tic. “I… actually enjoyed listening to you talk about it. You’re really smart, you know that? And you’ve got the kind of voice that I could listen to for hours. Like, you should start a podcast or something. People would be hanging onto your every word, Blake.”

“Hah.” Blake scoffed, eyes downcast as she grabbed a piece of tuna and ate it. “I doubt that.” Why would anyone want to listen to her? She wasn’t special. How could anyone think that she was worth listening to? “But… thank you. It’s… you’re sweet. You’re lying, but you’re a very sweet liar, at least.” Blake couldn’t deny that the thought that Yang found her worth listening to… well, she definitely wasn’t against it.

“I’m not lying to you.” Yang’s nose scrunched up slightly. “But I guess you can see that for yourself as we hang out more.”

“You… want to hang out again?” 

“Well… yeah! You’re super cool and interesting!” Yang smiled kindly at her. “But only if you want to.”

“I- yeah. Yeah, that sounds… nice.” Blake smiled, more than happy to continue getting to know this woman.

“Great! I’m glad that you don’t think there’s anything… fishy about me.”

“Don’t worry. You pasta test.” Blake smirked, remembering their previous pun war. 

“Gee, you really used the old noodle on that one, Blake.” Yang grinned, winking as she placed ramen into her mouth. 

And so, their meal continued; with both women happily reading jokes and puns back and forth. 

‘This is nice,’ Blake thought to herself, as she watched Yang snort helplessly at a deadpan joke she made. ‘Maybe… this is what I need.’

A new town, new classes, a new friend and a fresh start away from Adam Taurus and all of his words. 


End file.
